


Meaning Of Kunoichi

by VioletVolpe



Category: Naruto
Genre: But are never mentioned, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Its a military dictatorship, Not Canon Compliant, Sexism, Shinobi Underbelly, Things you know can happen in canon, can be read as a one-shot, sounds worse than it is, what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletVolpe/pseuds/VioletVolpe
Summary: They don't know us. They don't understand. The hardships. The struggles. And why should they when they live their perfect little lives? When can't hope for them to understand. But we can hope that someone will listen. This is our story. (No pairings)(Semi mature content inside)
Kudos: 3





	Meaning Of Kunoichi

**The Meaning Of Kunoichi**

Sakura's p.o.v

I still remember my first kunoichi mission. It was horrible. Not only had it been a scam, but the client... well the fucking asshole learned better than to fuck with a kunoichi. You just fucking don't. Client or not you will regret it. He's lucky it was a secret mission or the boys of team 7 would fry his ass faster than one of Sasuke's chidori ever could. But they would never know. They could never know the things I've done for this village because a shinobi's life is hard but a kunoichi's is worse.

Ino's p.o.v

I returned from another mission last night and I can still feel his disgusting hands all over me. It's a good thing that kunoichi's are taught the art of a quick and silent killing even better than our shinobis counterparts because that bastard never knew what hit him. Not that it would help him since he's already dead and if he wasn't, well he'd never be able to tell who hell I am. A kunoichi never comes out of the shadows. Never getting any recognition. We're just the silent shadows behind the men. That's just the way things are. Not that I'm complaining. Too much dirt that should just stay buried.

Tenten's p.o.v

It takes all my might to not flinch away from their touch. To smile and keep on going. To not just scrub my skin raw till they were no traces of that fucker on me. To not slip into the water and never come up. But I won't because it was a necessary evil. Even if it'd only delayed a war for one more day or one more second it'd be enough. I'd be keeping my village safe. All I ever stood for. And if that means slipping into a thousand beds I'd gladly do it. Over and over again.

Hinata's p.o.v

I smile and serve another cup of sake. I kept on smiling and laughing when appropriate because that's my 'job'. The other girls start giggling at what one of the men say and I join in too. Inside I'm dying. I have enough of these falsities back home the elders are looking for the opportunity to strike me down. Stupid old men. I've been taught to look underneath those false smiles. It's practically part of the job description. And if there's one thing I'm proud of is my life as a kunoichi. After all no one realized that the sake was laced with poison.

Girls p.o.v

Even if I have to slip into the bed of the world's most disgusting men or having to be the doll of the most notorious criminals I would never regret it because that my kunoichi way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas of where I want this to go but I'm too swamped to pick it up. Consider this a preview or a very short one-shot.


End file.
